


among the multitude. || bokuaka

by kurooparadise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooparadise/pseuds/kurooparadise
Summary: If the world around you suddenly fell into chaos and ruin, would you look at me with the same warmth you lend the morning sun?Would you lend me your hand to fight off my demons or will you become one with them?A mere mirror of my sins – no more, no less.Everything I longed for you had, no matter how nonsensical it could be, and yet I never noticed all the signs, blinded by pure love and adoration I felt.Would you still be there for me in the morning, holding my pieces together until I am one again?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	among the multitude. || bokuaka

_Among the men and women the multitude,_

_I perceive one picking me out by secret and divine signs,_

_Acknowledging none else, not parent, wife, husband, brother, child, any nearer than I am,_

_Some are baffled, but that one is not--that one knows me._

_Ah lover and perfect equal,_

_I meant that you should discover me so by faint indirections,_

_And I when I meet you mean to discover you by the like in you._

\- Walt Whitman

-

Routine was never something Bokuto liked. Spontaneous as could be, the 23 year-old lived day to day wearing his best smile and not thinking about what could happen next.

Having already dropped out of college and on the constant lookout for a full time job, he didn’t think there was anything new life could throw at him that he couldn’t be prepared for – he relented when it came to settling down as well, much preferring one night stands and the occasional girlfriend, though no one quite caught his attention enough to stay in his life more than a month.

Among his various favourite things were food, volleyball and videogames, though he felt he had little patience for the latter. There were also a few things he truly regretted, and not being able to pursue a professional career as a volley player was definitely top 3, maybe the very first place on his list. Having had suffered a bad injury back in his first year of high school that required him to use crutches for a whole year, he realized that the time he’d spent recovering also set him back when it came to his abilities, and the remaining days until graduation felt like torture whenever he heard about his school’s team’s victories. Although he soon made amends with his own bad luck and found other things to indulge in, his passion never disappeared as he kept in touch with a lot of things regarding the sport.

That very day, September 17th, he was coming back home from running some errands. That weekend would mark his 24th birthday and though he wasn’t one for big celebrations anymore, Bokuto wanted to have at least a small party for his closest friends to attend. Carrying a small chocolate cake with both hands and an additional soda bottle held by his left arm, he was thankful the walk to the subway station was short.

He made his way through the busy Shibuya streets careful as to not hit anyone or drop anything and let out a sigh as soon as the subway signs came into view, and he picked up his pace to avoid the little crowd that went down the stairs almost in unison. Despite it being late, there were still quite a lot of people around, something he’d never _not_ get frustrated at. The thought of whistling a happy tune to distract himself from his surroundings came to mind only to disappear just as quickly; the rules were the rules.

But even like that, he was able to feel something was off at that very moment. Turning his head fast, he was able to catch a glimpse of eyes that returned his gaze on the far end of the station from behind a pair of glasses – locking eyes with a stranger out of the blue was probably the least of his worries in his mind, but it still felt weird whenever it happened.

The only problem was, those eyes never left his figure, glued to it like moths to a flame, and his body could feel the pierce almost similarly to that of a burn. Silently he turned back to that person, a _man_ out of all the ones that were present, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was being preyed on. But the man didn’t look suspicious nor did he seem to have a hidden agenda, it was more as if he was trying to decipher who exactly he was looking at.

For some reason, Bokuto smiled at him.


End file.
